The present invention relates to a connecting device for a fastening element having a through opening. The connecting device comprises a housing and a first pulling member that is slidably connected within the housing. The first pulling member comprises a hook for penetrating the through opening and engaging an edge of the through opening from behind. An actuator is connected within the housing for moving the first pulling member from an initial position into a clamping position. In the clamping position the hook exerts a force onto the edge of the through opening, whereby the force is directed toward the housing.
Such a connecting device is known from German Patent 38 12 179. In this device the hook of the pulling member engages from behind the edge of the through opening of a fastening element that is in the form of a support. With an actuator in the form of an eccentric the pulling member is returned into the housing so that the edge of the through opening of the support is clamped between the hook of the pulling member and the housing. The through opening is substantially wider than the hook so that even in the clamped position there is a risk that the connecting device is displaced relative to the support such that the hook is located at the level of the through opening and can then fall out when treated incorrectly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned connecting device such that, on the one hand, the connecting device can be mounted to and removed from the fastening element in a simple manner and, on the other hand, is secured in the clamping position to the fastening element such that an accidental loosening of the connecting device from the fastening element is prevented.